Many network computing systems use a distributed architecture in which individual computers may be communicate with one another using various communication protocols, such as an Ethernet or token ring protocol. Computing systems configured in networks may provide particular advantages over those configured in traditional centralized computing architectures. For example, computing systems configured in networks may provide an efficient means of communication with one another. Organizations often use network computing systems that are configured in one or more domains to handle many of their organizational processes.